Recuerdos
by Alisaness Cullen
Summary: Bella cansada de sufrir por la partida de Edward escribe una carta para expresar sus sentimiento solo que esta nunca llega a las manos de él  Cuando Edward abandona a bella en la parte de luna nueva


_**Los personajes no son de mi permanencia aunque le doy las gracias a la escritora Sthepenie Meyer por conquistarnos con esos bellos personajes.**_

_**Aun que yo quisiera tener cerca mio a Emmett o Edward pero no puedo en estos momentos jejejeje**_

_**La historia si es mía. Es solo un One Shock que dejo por aquí por si alguien lo quiere leer, espero que les guste.**_

_**Es una carta que Bella le escribe a Edward cuando él decide alejarse de ella en Luna nueva**_

**RECUERDOS.**

Tengo miedo de comenzar de nuevo, porque temo que en alguna parte de mi camino tropiece.

Tengo miedo a caer pero no por el impacto, sino por no tener esas manos que me ayuden a levantarme o que me sostengan antes de llegar al suelo.

Tengo miedo que en algún momento de miré a mí alrededor y no haya ninguna de las personas que tanto aprecio.

Ya no muestro mis sentimientos, no quiero lastimar a nadie. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho.

Tengo miedo de aferrarme a una persona y que esta se disuelva como una ilusión frente a mis ojos.

Ya no soy la misma, cada noche sueño con que te volveré a ver, pero mis esperanzas se esfuman junto la energía que ya no tengo.

A lo mejor si la distancia no nos hubiese separado, nuestras vidas lo hubieran hecho, porque no somos iguales, tenemos muchas cosas distintas, pero sé que por lo menos hubiera vivido bellos momentos a tu lado.

No sé si es un capricho o es realmente amor, pero estoy segura que por más que intento olvidarte mis neuronas se aferran a tu recuerdo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza al recordar esa seguridad que me brindabas cuando me abrazabas, era como si todo el peligro se perdiera de nuestras vidas.

Mi olfato extraña esa hermosa esencia que me trastornaba al estar cerca de ti.

No te reprocho el que nos hallamos alejados pero si te reprocho el que si me amabas y sentías todos los sentimientos que dijiste algún día que sentías por mí, todas esas maravillosas palabras que algún día me dijiste no luchaste por que se cumpliesen.

Un día me dijiste "_Si me lo propongo volveré a tu lado_"

"_Te volveré a buscar_"

"_Todo funcionara entre nosotros_"

Creo que no te lo has propuesto.

Creo que jugaste con mis sentimientos.

Aunque te parezca tonto e iluso.

Aun sigo esperando que ese día llegue.

Aun guardo tus palabras y tu recuerdo en mi mente y corazón.

¿Por qué? Buena pregunta yo también me la hago cada día, a cada rato que me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos y he llegado a la pequeña conclusión de que es:

Porque tengo mucho miedo de volver a abrir mi corazón a otra persona y que me vuelvan a lastimar.

Porque quiero volver a sentirme protegida bajo tus brazos

O que lo intente y ese día tú vuelvas y ya sea muy tarde tú regreso.

Si ese día llegase a suceder me arrepentiré de no haberte esperado un día más.

Pero si no seguiré atada a un amor imposible, seguiré aferrada a un recuerdo que nunca volverá.

Pero ya he tomado la decisión de dar vuelta a la pagina, ahora al frente tengo una hoja en blanca, la cual tengo que empezar a escribir, aunque me duela que tu ya no aparezcas ahi, siempre me quedara tu recuerdo y tus bellas palabras que una vez me dijiste, esas en las que quiero seguir creyendo que eran reales y las decías por que las sentías de verdad.

Solo sé que si nuestro amor es verdadero nos volveremos a conseguir en algún momento de nuestras existencias como ya lo hicimos una vez.

Y en ese momento no dudare en decirte las palabras que tanto me he acallado estos meses "Te amo"

Bella Swan

_**Hola a todos los que se han tomado unos pequeños minutitos de su tiempo en leer esto.**_

_**Esto fue en arrebato de sentimientos que me dio y mi mente voló y quise escribir y esto fue lo que me salió.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado por favor déjenme sus Rewiev para saber sus opiniones.**_

_**Acepto críticas constructivas y no tan constructivas jeje, ya que soy nueva en este mundo de ff y no estoy experta bueno ya no las interrumpo más.**_

_**Muchas gracias Andre Cullen por corregirlo. **_


End file.
